A Little Pep Talk
by dolittlemd1
Summary: A missing scene from 'A Little Murder' between a boss and injured CSI


Title: A Little Pep Talk

Author: DolittleMD  

Spoilers: Season 3  "A Little Murder"

Disclaimer:  All characters therein belong to the big eye CBS.  The words and plot are my own. 

Feedback: dolittlemd@hotmail.com or you could just review

How did it happen?  When did he get wrapped up in a case, wrapped up in the feelings it arose in himself, not to pay attention to the needs of his team?  Catherine had been injured, assaulted on a case I knew nothing about, and all I could think about was hair density and skin cells.

I saw her later, pouring a cup of the sludge they made in the staff room, scooping large amounts of sugar to alleviate the taste.

"I heard."  They were meaningless words, pathetic really, but I'm awful with emotional declarations and she had to know that by now.

"Really?  Well, I'm fine."

When there was no reply she turned to look at him.  Her blue eyes closed off and hard, the red scar and the swelling patch leading into her hairline diminished the effect.

"Did you have paramedic take care of that?"

"No, there was a scene to be processed.  It's fine.  Just superficial.  I did swab it, Greg should be done with the processing on the specimens from the inside the house already."

"Catherine.."

"Can it, Gris."  She interrupted, "Ok, The on scene cop was a rookie.  No harm, no foul.  Lucky enough I had plenty of print powder floating around while we were wrestling to id the guy later on."

"Why didn't you call me?"  I asked. 

"Didn't want to bother you."  

At my impatient look she huffed, "what the hell would've you done.  Rushed from your call to 'there, there Willows you'll be ok?'  It was enough I had Warrick playing big brother over me, I didn't need another one." 

"Catherine, you were attacked.  Last time that happened it was fatal."

"Yeah well this time it wasn't, and I still went and did my job.  Problem with that?  I don't see you stop processing when you're having a foggy moment."

I was shocked that she had noticed.  I shouldn't have been; Catherine was extremely good at her job.  She was even better at mine.

"Gil, if you're not going to share with the rest of us what's going on with you, then why should I?

There was no real response to that.  I wasn't prepared to talk about my hearing issues until I had a solution.  Even then, if I could get away with lip reading as I hoped, there would be no need.  More than anything it would be the looks of pity on the faces of those around me that would be the hardest to deal with; especially one from Catherine.  Not that she would be so unfeeling to do that; yet here was I doing that to her. 

"I've got paperwork to file."  She mumbled to me, trying to pass by.  I grabbed her wrist loosely, stopping her.

"Cath, I'm.. "

Now I can count on one hand the occasions when she and I have truly touched one another, for although they are infrequent they are so charged with emotion they can stand out as puzzling and tantalizing instances.  This is another moment that hangs between us.  I can see the sigh that is building in her eyes along clear shiny tears.  

I start again, "if you had been really hurt."

"I know," she whispers.  "But I wasn't.  I'll be fine.  Still caught the guy."  She smiles weakly at me.  I try to smile back, and I know the intent doesn't reach my eyes.

"Does this qualify for as good enough reason for breakfast? My treat."

"Your treat?  Well, if it doesn't I don't care."

"Good.  Just us though."

She eyes me warily; I haven't released her wrist yet.  "Ok, we haven't done that in a while."

"Maybe we should more often.  Maybe even a dinner again."

"Dinner sounds good.  Just as long as I don't have to cook."

"Catherine, I'm hungry, not carrying a death wish."

"Watch it, Gil. I'm not the one with preserved larva in my fridge."

"They taste great in guacamole, trust me."

We laugh.  Things will be better; I know it. 

AN: Ok, I haven't written a word of fanfic in almost, oh months.  Just had to write this, never mind that I'm a G/C fan.  I was screaming at the end of the episode that there was no reaction about what happened from the rest of the team.  Hopefully will be addressed later on, but still people!  Oh, and there was definitely no BETA on this, if you couldn't already tell.


End file.
